


до.

by lykretsiya



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: о том, что было ДО.if you know what i mean. ;)





	до.

Кроули будят слишком громкие разговоры матросов, по глупости устроившихся отдыхать под самым окном капитанской каюты. Лениво откинув край гобелена, служившего покрывалом, Кроули нащупывает первый попавшийся на тумбе предмет (компас их разряда тех, которые закупаешь сразу десятками) и швыряет его в закрытое ставнями окно; по сдавленным испуганным воплям и беготне Кроули делает вывод, что проблема решается наилучшим образом.

Через щели в потолке каюты светит яркое июльское солнце; Кроули решает, что смысла снова ложиться спать нет (как и потребности в сне у демонесс по определению).

— Капитанка, — привлекает внимание Кроули один из матросов с короткой с проседью бородой.

Кроули могла бы запомнить, как его (или кого-либо ещё на этом корабле) зовут, но решила, что это пустая трата времени, а идентификация по лицам вполне приемлема.

— На борт пытается забраться девк--, — матрос тушуется под тяжёлым взглядом капитанки сквозь тёмные стёкла очков, — женщина; говорит, что знает вас лично.

Вообще-то Кроули сегодня планировала не делать ровным счётом ничего или ещё меньше, наслаждаясь прохладой каюты и приятной компании себя и себя. Как выясняется, Бог против того, чтобы Кроули отдыхала, и это в какой-то степени даже иронично.

А потом Кроули слышит голос требующей аудиенции, и шутка про божественное вмешательство резко перестаёт быть шуткой. Тем не менее — Кроули смешно; а ещё — немного волнительно, потому что Азирафаэль (а это несомненно она) весьма... волнительная. Во всех смыслах.

Кроули вальяжно доходит до толпы зевак, с интересом пучивших глаза на очевидно женщину аристократичных кругов; Азирафаэль выглядит раздражённой, что для неё редкость.

— И что привело тебя на мой корабль?

Заслышав голос капитанки, команда резко выстраивается по струнке и, не удосужившись и взгляда, разбегается по палубе. Кроули терпеливо ждёт, когда Азирафаэль, разве что божественной силой держа все свои юбки одновременно, поднимется по верёвочной лестнице, и подаёт ей руку. Азирафаэль всё ещё выглядит слегка раздражённой, но руку Кроули принимает и не отпускает, когда опора ей больше не требуется.

Кроули не может не улыбнуться во весь рот:

— Неужто соскучилась?

Азирафаэль закатывает глаза, но не фыркает, зарабатывая в глазах Кроули дополнительные очки привлекательности; хотя, казалось бы. Этот флирт длинной в пять тысяч и семь сотен с лишним лет всё никак не надоест Кроули.

— Можем мы поговорить в более уединённом месте? — спрашивает Азирафаэль с явной неприязнью в голосе, украдкой поглядывая на нескольких матросов, делающих занятой вид.

Кроули пожимает плечами и, подставив Азирафаэль локоть (который она, разумеется принимает, на этот раз выглядя немного довольной), возвращается в каюту, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Чего Кроули точно не ожидает, так это нежных рук Азирафаэль на её щеках и короткого трепетного поцелуя; а ещё — того, как Азирафаэль хлопает глазами, словно сама не ожидает от себя подобного.

От Кроули воняет рыбой, солью и потом, её волосы коротко обстрижены и засалены, ногти черны от грязи, а Азирафаэль — чистая, почти стерильная. Кроули почти стыдно, но она решает, что приводить себя в порядок прямо сейчас будет как минимум не вежливо (даже если у демонесс нет и самого определения этого слова).

Азирафаэль неловко откашливается, путаясь в своих юбках, и отходит на несколько шагов вглубь каюты. Кроули не может стереть с лица совершенно идиотскую полуулыбку.

— Вообще-то я тут по делу, — говорит Азирафаэль после непродолжительного, но крайне мучительного молчания. — Твоя пиратская, кхм, команда доставляет слишком много проблем.

О, точно, работа. Как Кроули могла забыть. 

— Но и, эм, как ты выразилась, я соскучилась.

Кроули почти физически чувствует, как тяжело Азирафаэль признавать за собой привязанность к ней. Она подходит к Азирафаэль достаточно близко, чтобы различить рисунок кружев её платья.

— Так ты приглашаешь меня в ресторан?

Вопрос риторический, Кроули просто хотелось произнести это вслух, чтобы увидеть, как смущается Азирафаэль, которая по-хорошему не должна уметь этого делать, но больше пяти с половиной тысяч лет среди людей делают своё.

— Зависит от того, согласна ты на это предложение или нет.

У Кроули по спине бегут мурашки. И, конечно, она не имеет права отказаться, потому что даже для демонессы это уже слишком.

Корабль с неясным названием "Бентли" под командованием Антонии Кроули, спустив паруса, задерживается в порту ещё на пару вечеров.


End file.
